Abandon, never forgotten
by Savi Wolfe
Summary: A sixteen year old shape shifter and her two year old son have been on their own for some time now. What happens when they wander into the Quileute's pack territory? Or when the pack's anger management wolf goes soft for his imprint and her son? Winter is alone in this big world. Can Paul fill the holes in her heart? Or will she end up fighting alone for the little she has left?
1. Found

Adrenaline. That's all I've felt for the past four months. Being a run away has its disadvantages, but for the most part is exciting and dangerous. I've been on my own for most of my life, but when one day you transform into a wolf and find out you're a shapeshifter your life gets a little more complicated. But that was two years ago. I'm 16 now and a single mother. Well, he's not mine per say, but he is my baby and ill do anything to keep him safe. A little over a year ago, I witlessness a mother attempted suicide over a bridge with a baby in the back seat. I tried to save them both but failed. The cops arrived and took the mothers body and I took the baby. Like I was going to let him go into the foster system. I have, and if I have any say in it, he will never be in it. For the past year I have been traveling the country by wolf, bear, mountain lion, eagle, but Cato's favorite is a timber wolf. Surprisingly, the two year old does not fear my creatures but adores them. My shifts are not exactly like normal animals, they are pure silver. Doesn't matter what animal I choice it will be silver. Which can cause quite a commotion when I'm spotted. Because, a silver eagle, or bear are not exactly normal. I try to stick with wolves, mountain lions, that sort of stuff. We live where ever we roam, and that's every where. Right now, we are heading up to Washington state. I hear that Canada has better forests and cover for a shifting sixteen year old and a one and a half year old baby with no family. I've also figured out very clever ways to keep a baby on my back while running at unrecordable speeds. Everything from slings to baskets. Depending on what I am that day you got to change it up. Presently I'm in mountain lion form, so I have a make shift basket around my neck. Pretty soon though, he is going to need to ride me, he is getting way too big for the pouch. Cato's starting to talk, though not very much. He's more animal than child for obvious reasons. I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if someone took him from me. He has kept me sain and kept me company. I do change into my human form often though. Unless, its cold and Cato needs warmth, I like to protect him in human form. I don't really rely on my shifts, my hands are better anyway. We have one bag of things. Blankets, clothes, food not much though.

"No run…" Cato says tiredly.

I stop running and gently set down the basket and change back to human.

"Ok, we can stop. Are you cold?" He simply nods. I'd rather be human for awhile but will defiantly not deny my baby a warmth. I shift into a timber wolf and curl around Cato. He starts playing with my ears.

"Wolfy, mommy." It's not the original nick name, but its so adorable. We both slowly drift off to a unforgiving sleep.

=Paul=

Stupid patrols, stupid pack, stupid fucking night time. How in the damn, did I get stuck with night patrol. Jacob ran off with Nessie again no doubt. I just want to sleep and be at home and…Wolves.

_Guys I smell wolves!_

_No joke Sherlock, you're a wolf!_

_No I mean, werewolf and its not any of us. I may need back up._

_We are on our way Paul._

Sam says as Paul smells the air looking for the source.

_We're here Paul. Lead the way._

_This way…_

Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Leah follow Paul toward the scent.

_Its just one, but it doesn't smell right._

_I smell that too. Alright everyone, we are going to slowly circle, but do not attack if there is no threat. This could be an ally._

We all start to slowly circle the wolf. He seams to be sleeping…

_HE HAS A KID! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!_

_Alright, listen slowly now, don't do anything stupid guys._

We start to circle the wolf. Quil, releases a low growl and the sleeping wolf is immediately up. He is a she? She starts growling at all of us slowly back up towards the little boy. He cant be any older than two. Leah, jumps toward the she wolf, who jumps to left with the boy in her mouth. She sets him at the base of a tree and stands in front of him, growling ferociously. Embry, tries next and gets thrown over. Damn, she wolf is good. I charge full force. The she wolf then jumps in the air and turns into a bear, grabbing the boy and placing him in the tree. At this point the boy is crying and calling for his mommy. The she wolf-bear then roars at us. That the actual fuck! Then in seconds she is a human. Her eyes are glowing gold… a beautiful gold…well fuck. She is shaking and then throws her hands at me, a gust of wind hits me throwing me into a tree. She then turns towards the others.

"STOP! We are not your enemies. My name is Sam Uely, this is my pack. WE mean you no harm, we just though you were going to hurt the boy. We never have had another werewolf here before, or what ever you are." She stops shaking and her eyes stop glowing. Within seconds she jumps into the tree and grabs the child. He clings to her neck, crying. I feel bad now. She turns to us.

"You COULD have just asked! And not scared the living crap out of my son!" She yelled at us. We and turned back and were human again. Something about what she said bugged me. Probably the fact that my imprint all ready had a kid… oh that son of a bitch is so dead.

"We apologize, now could you please some back to the pack house with us?" Sam asked.

"Like hell I am! You just tried to kill me and my son! So that would be a no for me. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to be going." Embry stepped in front of her. "Move." She said sternly.

"Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. It's clear that you and your son have not been given a good meal or bed for sometime, so could please come back to the pack house with us. Just so we can figure this out." She looks at us suspiciously.

"Paul, talk to your damn imprint!" Leah yells, damn wolf mind link. She looks curious and gives me a judging look.

"Please, no one will hurt you here. Your apart of the pack now, and I won't let them." I say giving her a pleading look.

"FINE, but fair warning, you don't want to mess with me, so you touch him, you die." She glares at all of us.

"Thank you, we are going to shift and you can follow us."

We all shift back, and the she wolf lowers her head and the boy climbs into a bag around her neck. We all start the run home.


	2. 16 and a Mother

The run home was pretty short. We stopped at the woods edge and put some clothes on. The girl raps the sling around her back with the boy still in it haft asleep. We all walk up to Sam's house. She slowly fallows suspiciously.

"Please, don't be scared, I would never let anyone touch you." I try to say reassuringly.

"I'm not the one who should be scared." She says simply and walks inside. I fallow behind her. I never noticed her clothes. She was barefoot and wore ripped jeans and a tank top. Her brown hair was medium length with layers. She is clearly strong. You could see the muscles through her thin black shirt. As soon as we all were inside the house, the imprints came running in. "Oh, my goodness Sam, where have you been? Did you find the rouge…?" That's when she noticed the girl. "Who is this?" She said with a warm smile.

"This is, well, I guess we never got your name." Sam turns to the girl in front of me. "Too busy trying to kill me?" Emily gasps. I lower my head in shame. "No one ever uses my name." She says simply. I'm confused. We all stare at her. "My foster parents called me lots of things, but the only one I can say out loud is Winter." Say out loud? Curse words? I'm going to ask her later. "Well, hi Winter, my name is Emily. I am Sam's wife."

She hugs Winter, who flinches. "Oh, my goodness you have a baby! I will run you a shower and get you some clothes to change into. You both could use one." "Emily…" Sam starts. "Na, na, na. No arguing with me on this one. She needs it. You can interrogate her latter." Before Winter can object, Emily and Kim are dragging her up stairs.

=Winter=

I have literally never felt cleaner in all my life. The hot water down my body felt amazing. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed till I was pretty sure I had not a single speck of dirt on me. I gave Cato a bath as well. He absolutely loved it, especially the bubbles. When we finally were finished Emily and the girl named Kim rummaged through a closet arguing about what I should wear. After they decided on jeans and a sweat shirt, Emily lead me to a nursery and found some clothes for Cato. It was obvious that they didn't have kids but where probably trying. She then, lead me down the stairs to the kitchen table where most of the 'pack' was already seated. Emily went and sat on Sam's lap. I sat down next to the one named Paul.

"What do you want to know?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Well, for starters why are you here I guess?" Sam asked. "I'm headed to Canada." "Why?" Paul asks. "Lots of forests, good cover from humans." "How old are you?" Another one asks. "16, and Cato is 2." Cato curls closer to me, asleep. "Wait, that would mean you had him when you were 14?!" Paul says angry. How dare he judge me! He doesn't even know me! "I never _had _him. I adopted him." I pull Cato closer.

"But your 16. Don't you think that is sorta dumb? No offense." Kim slaps the guy's arm. I glare at him. "I didn't _choose _to adopt him. His mother tried to drive off a bridge with him in the back seat. I tried to save them both but couldn't. I wasn't about to let him go into the foster system, so the police took the mother's body, I took the kid. Happy?" Everyone looks somewhat shocked and concerned. I stare them down. Whimps.

"Could you just ask already? You want to know what I am, right? How I can do what I did? Well, I don't know, so I can't help you. And I'm guessing you have never heard of a shifter who can shift into more than a wolf." Emily gives me a confused look. I roll my eyes and snap my wrist. The flowers in the middle of the table start to grow, a lot. I snap my wrist again and they stop. Everyone looks either scared or shocked.

Sam pushes a vine off his lap. "Well, yes we were wondering how you did what you did. Umm, that was one way to go about it. So, I'm guessing you know what we are then?" "Werewolves." Obviously. "Yes, know I know you are trying to get to Canada, but could you stay for a few days, just so council can decide." "Decide what?" "If you can stay." "I'm not staying." As if I would stay. "Please, give it a chance. The pack would protect you. You could have a home, a family." Paul says next to me.

"I never had family, its just us." I wish I did though. No running, no hiding, having a home, a bed, three meals a day. "Well, you must be starving, and dinner is ready so your staying." Emily says. Most of the guys get up to get food.

"Mommy, I want wolfy mommy." Cato says as he wakes up. "I know buddy, but I can't right now, ok. You hungry?" He nods.

=Paul=

Winter stood to get food for Cato. She comes back with one plate of food. "You need to eat." I tell her. "Not hungry." She says. Cato starts munching on a piece of bread. Most of dinner, everyone just talked. Winter answered the occasional questions, but other than that minded to her self and Cato. Her was messing with her hair. It was obviously a mother son relationship. One that I wanted to be apart of. "How do you do it?" I ask finally. She looks confused. "What?" She asks.

"Live, I guess. I mean you live in the forest with a two year old. How do you do it?" She thinks for a moment. "I don't know, I've just always been on my own and it comes naturally, I guess. I mean, raising a two year old in the forest by your self isn't really that hard. Especially if they lived there for most of their life. We just do what we have too, to survive I guess." "How long have you been on your own?"

"Since forever really. My parents died after I was born, and I was sent to live in foster care. Worst experience of my life. I never stayed in a home for more then a few months. Until one home kept me from ten to fourteen. The Bakers were the definition of evil. So, when I shifted at fourteen, I left. They tried to find me, but not because they cared, they wanted something. I found Cato when I was fifteen and have had him since." I just want to rap my imprint up in a hug and never let go, but that would scare her for sure. After dinner most people left for their own houses nearby.

"Winter, you can stay here for the night. We don't have a guest room, but we have a couch. We will try to figure out a better place for you stay tomorrow." Winter nods. Emily makes the couch as comfy as possible then says good night. I don't think anyone realizes that I'm still here, but I don't really mind. Winter curls up on the couch, with Cato rapped in her arms. She looks almost peaceful.

"You know you can't force her to stay Paul?" Sam says from behind me. "Yeah, I know. But I can convince her. I'm going to stay the night if that's ok?" Sam nods and heads up stairs. I sit down on the other couch and slowly fall asleep. Not ten minutes after, I feel a little human climbing into my lap. The little human then starts poking my face. I slowly wake up. "Your like mommy?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, I do buddy. But she really loves you more than anything, huh?" I ask sitting up and placing the toddler on my lap. "Yeah, but, have no daddy, I want one. Can you be daddy?" A grin appears on my face. "Yeah, I can be your daddy." He then hugs my neck. "You protect mommy? Mommy always protects me, she tired now." "Yeah bud, always." He climbs off my lap and walks over to the sleeping Winter. Hurls up under her arm. Yeah, one day.


	3. Marvel Shirts

Ugh, sunlight, go away! I'm sleeping here! I yawn and glance over at the couch. She's gone. I jump up and run into the kitchen. I grab Emily. "Emily, she's GONE! Where could she have…" "PAUL! Calm your self! She is fine. She's in the back yard." I glance out the window and see a silver mountain lion playfully chasing Cato. Who is running around screaming something about the big kitty being so cute. "She is a really good mother you know that, right?" Emily asks watching with me.

"If you tell her, you better do it soon. Because I don't think she stays in one place for too long. But maybe if she had a reason, she would." How could I possibly tell her? I met her yesterday, though it feels like forever. Does she feel the imprint bond too? "What should I do Em? I have no idea how to approach this situation. Its not everyday you find your imprint in the woods with a kid and she is a shape shifter too."

"Well, I can't say I'll be much help in this situation, but what I can say is this. Just be yourself and let the imprint do its thing. Oh, and she will need new clothes, Cato to. So, I'm going to take both of them to the mall today. I'm guessing your coming too." I nod. "Well, why don't you go talk to her for a while and I'll finish up in here." I nod and walk towards the back door.

I walk out to the back yard. As soon as Cato sees me, he runs towards me. I pick him up. Winter is still a mountain lion and walks behind a shed and comes back in her human form. "Mommy, mommy, Paul says he will protect us from now on! You won't have to do it by your self now!" He seams so happy. Winter gives a fake sad smile and takes Cato from my arms and sets him on the ground. "Cato, will you please go play now? Mommy needs to have an adult talk with Paul." Cato nods and runs out further into the yard. Bouncing around with joy.

"Please don't promise him things you can't keep. I already have enough to tell him that will break his heart." Winter says in a unreadable voice. "I will never brake this promise." I say sternly. Grabbing her hands in mine. She looks shocked at my gesture but continues. "How exactly do you intend on keeping it then? You met us yesterday, and we can't exactly stay." She drops my hand and glances out to Cato, who is rolling in dirt, like every little boy should. "Why not?" I ask, staring into her eyes. I finally catch her gaze. "What part of you don't know us don't you understand? Plus, I don't trust you yet either." My wolf growls at this. I turn her face towards me, making her look me in the eye.

"Don't ever think for a second that I would harm my imprint or her son." I say sternly. She looks confused. "Winter, Paul, you guys out here?" Emily calls from the porch. "Over here Emily." I call. Emily walks over to us. "So, today I am taking Winter shopping. She is going to need new clothes and so is this cutie." Emily says tickling Cato's belly. "Wait, you don't have to do that. You have done quite enough for us already." Winter says. Emily shakes her head. "Nonsense, plus I haven't had a good shopping day in forever. So, lets go." I grab Winter's hand and drag her to the car. Emily climbs in and starts the car, while Winter, Cato and I sit in the back.

When we arrive at the mall, Emily drags Winter to the women's section, throwing a ton of clothes into her arms. Cato and I fallow behind them. "Paul, why don't you take Cato to find some boys clothes while I do Winter." I nod and lead Cato over to the boy's section. "So, what sort of clothes would your mama make you wear if she were here?" "Marvel! Mama told me about super heroes and my favorite is Black Panther." We start sorting through all the little boy's clothes. I can full hearty say I never thought I would be doing this. "Paul!?" I internally groan as the high-pitched voice met my ears. I turn around to see the fake blond bouncing over to me. "Hey… Katie…?" "It's Katherine, anyway, you haven't returned any of my calls recently. What's going on?" Cato hides behind me. You and I both kid. "Ummm, nothing much really…" "Well, I am having this party on Friday and I was… Paul, who's that?" Katie points to Cato behind me. "Well, this is-" "He's my daddy. Mommy is shopping with Auntie Emily." The look on her face was absolutely priceless! "You never told me you had a son?!"

"Well you never asked. I should be going now. Cato's mom will be wondering where we went off to." I quickly pick up Cato and his clothes and walk swiftly back to Winter and Emily. "Mama, look what Paul found!" Winter picks up Cato and looks at the shirt he is holding up. "Woah, a Black Panther shirt. He is you favorite super hero." "Yeah, because he looks like mommy." "The manliness or the awful outfit." Katie. "Excuse me?" Winter says setting Cato down. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katherine, Paul's girlfriend. Perhaps you've heard of me." Without skipping a beat Winter responds.

"No, though I think I would have remembered him mentioning a plastic knock off barbie doll, if he did." I can't help but laugh at this. I think I even heard Emily snicker a little too. "How dare you. Do you know who my father is?!" Winter crosses her arms. "Nope. Not that I would care though. Daddy's money may make you fake friends, but it doesn't make you any less of an idiot. Which is probably why your nineteen and not in collage. Could daddy not buy his way to get you into a good school with your lame ass grades? Don't worry though, I hear community collages take everyone, but then again, they only except people with personalities and souls."

The blond chick tried to say more but Winter was too quick. "Please blondie, can you just walk away before you make more of a dimwit of yourself more. Bye, Bye." The blond storms off and Winter picks up Cato. Emily and I just stare at her. "What?" She asks when she notices us. Emily and I start laughing. "That was awesome, Winter." "She was getting on my nerves. No one talks to me like that. She, needs to learn that." I pull Winter into my side, burying my face in her hair. "Well, I think Winter has enough clothes for a while. Paul, I'm hoping you were useful and actually got some clothes." I roll my eyes. "Yes, Em I did. Plenty of Marvel shirts to last a lifetime." We all start walking towards the check out.

"Emily, I have nothing to pay you back with. I can't afford this." Winter points to the clothes next to the cashier. "Please, don't worry about it. You can repay me by possibly staying here. Your family now, and family takes care of each other." Emily says hugging Winter. I slide Em a credit card. My mate will not go with out.

Ugh, sunlight, go away! I'm sleeping here! I yawn and glance over at the couch. She's gone. I jump up and run into the kitchen. I grab Emily. "Emily, she's GONE! Where could she have…" "PAUL! Calm your self! She is fine. She's in the back yard." I glance out the window and see a silver mountain lion playfully chasing Cato. Who is running around screaming something about the big kitty being so cute. "She is a really good mother you know that, right?" Emily asks watching with me. "If you tell her, you better do it soon. Because I don't think she stays in one place for too long. But maybe if she had a reason, she would." How could I possibly tell her? I met her yesterday, though it feels like forever. Does she feel the imprint bond too? "What should I do Em? I have no idea how to approach this situation. Its not everyday you find your imprint in the woods with a kid and she is a shape shifter too." "Well, I can't say I'll be much help in this situation, but what I can say is this. Just be yourself and let the imprint do its thing. Oh, and she will need new clothes, Cato to. So, I'm going to take both of them to the mall today. I'm guessing your coming too." I nod. "Well, why don't you go talk to her for a while and I'll finish up in here." I nod and walk towards the back door.

I walk out to the back yard. As soon as Cato sees me, he runs towards me. I pick him up. Winter is still a mountain lion and walks behind a shed and comes back in her human form. "Mommy, mommy, Paul says he will protect us from now on! You won't have to do it by your self now!" He seams so happy. Winter gives a fake sad smile and takes Cato from my arms and sets him on the ground. "Cato, will you please go play now? Mommy needs to have an adult talk with Paul." Cato nods and runs out further into the yard. Bouncing around with joy.

"Please don't promise him things you can't keep. I already have enough to tell him that will break his heart." Winter says in a unreadable voice. "I will never brake this promise." I say sternly. Grabbing her hands in mine. She looks shocked at my gesture but continues. "How exactly do you intend on keeping it then? You met us yesterday, and we can't exactly stay." She drops my hand and glances out to Cato, who is rolling in dirt, like every little boy should. "Why not?" I ask, staring into her eyes. I finally catch her gaze. "What part of you don't know us don't you understand? Plus, I don't trust you yet either." My wolf growls at this. I turn her face towards me, making her look me in the eye.

"Don't ever think for a second that I would harm my imprint or her son." I say sternly. She looks confused. "Winter, Paul, you guys out here?" Emily calls from the porch. "Over here Emily." I call. Emily walks over to us. "So, today I am taking Winter shopping. She is going to need new clothes and so is this cutie." Emily says tickling Cato's belly. "Wait, you don't have to do that. You have done quite enough for us already." Winter says. Emily shakes her head. "Nonsense, plus I haven't had a good shopping day in forever. So, lets go." I grab Winter's hand and drag her to the car. Emily climbs in and starts the car, while Winter, Cato and I sit in the back.

When we arrive at the mall, Emily drags Winter to the women's section, throwing a ton of clothes into her arms. Cato and I fallow behind them. "Paul, why don't you take Cato to find some boys clothes while I do Winter." I nod and lead Cato over to the boy's section. "So, what sort of clothes would your mama make you wear if she were here?" "Marvel! Mama told me about super heroes and my favorite is Black Panther." We start sorting through all the little boy's clothes. I can full hearty say I never thought I would be doing this. "Paul!?" I internally groan as the high-pitched voice met my ears. I turn around to see the fake blond bouncing over to me. "Hey… Katie…?" "It's Katherine, anyway, you haven't returned any of my calls recently. What's going on?" Cato hides behind me. You and I both kid. "Ummm, nothing much really…" "Well, I am having this party on Friday and I was… Paul, who's that?" Katie points to Cato behind me. "Well, this is-" "He's my daddy. Mommy is shopping with Auntie Emily." The look on her face was absolutely priceless! "You never told me you had a son?!"

"Well you never asked. I should be going now. Cato's mom will be wondering where we went off to." I quickly pick up Cato and his clothes and walk swiftly back to Winter and Emily. "Mama, look what Paul found!" Winter picks up Cato and looks at the shirt he is holding up. "Woah, a Black Panther shirt. He is you favorite super hero." "Yeah, because he looks like mommy." "The manliness or the awful outfit." Katie. "Excuse me?" Winter says setting Cato down. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katherine, Paul's girlfriend. Perhaps you've heard of me." Without skipping a beat Winter responds.

"No, though I think I would have remembered him mentioning a plastic knock off barbie doll, if he did." I can't help but laugh at this. I think I even heard Emily snicker a little too. "How dare you. Do you know who my father is?!" Winter crosses her arms. "Nope. Not that I would care though. Daddy's money may make you fake friends, but it doesn't make you any less of an idiot. Which is probably why your nineteen and not in collage. Could daddy not buy his way to get you into a good school with your lame ass grades? Don't worry though, I hear community collages take everyone, but then again, they only except people with personalities and souls."

The blond chick tried to say more but Winter was too quick. "Please blondie, can you just walk away before you make more of a dimwit of yourself more. Bye, Bye." The blond storms off and Winter picks up Cato. Emily and I just stare at her. "What?" She asks when she notices us. Emily and I start laughing. "That was awesome, Winter." "She was getting on my nerves. No one talks to me like that. She, needs to learn that." I pull Winter into my side, burying my face in her hair. "Well, I think Winter has enough clothes for a while. Paul, I'm hoping you were useful and actually got some clothes." I roll my eyes. "Yes, Em I did. Plenty of Marvel shirts to last a lifetime." We all start walking towards the check out.

"Emily, I have nothing to pay you back with. I can't afford this." Winter points to the clothes next to the cashier. "Please, don't worry about it. You can repay me by possibly staying here. Your family now, and family takes care of each other." Emily says hugging Winter. I slide Em a credit card. My mate will not go with out.


	4. Rabbit Flavord Ice Cream

Ugh, sunlight, go away! I'm sleeping here! I yawn and glance over at the couch. She's gone. I jump up and run into the kitchen. I grab Emily. "Emily, she's GONE! Where could she have…" "PAUL! Calm your self! She is fine. She's in the back yard." I glance out the window and see a silver mountain lion playfully chasing Cato. Who is running around screaming something about the big kitty being so cute. "She is a really good mother you know that, right?" Emily asks watching with me. "If you tell her, you better do it soon. Because I don't think she stays in one place for too long. But maybe if she had a reason, she would." How could I possibly tell her? I met her yesterday, though it feels like forever. Does she feel the imprint bond too? "What should I do Em? I have no idea how to approach this situation. Its not everyday you find your imprint in the woods with a kid and she is a shape shifter too." "Well, I can't say I'll be much help in this situation, but what I can say is this. Just be yourself and let the imprint do its thing. Oh, and she will need new clothes, Cato to. So, I'm going to take both of them to the mall today. I'm guessing your coming too." I nod. "Well, why don't you go talk to her for a while and I'll finish up in here." I nod and walk towards the back door.

I walk out to the back yard. As soon as Cato sees me, he runs towards me. I pick him up. Winter is still a mountain lion and walks behind a shed and comes back in her human form. "Mommy, mommy, Paul says he will protect us from now on! You won't have to do it by your self now!" He seams so happy. Winter gives a fake sad smile and takes Cato from my arms and sets him on the ground. "Cato, will you please go play now? Mommy needs to have an adult talk with Paul." Cato nods and runs out further into the yard. Bouncing around with joy.

"Please don't promise him things you can't keep. I already have enough to tell him that will break his heart." Winter says in a unreadable voice. "I will never brake this promise." I say sternly. Grabbing her hands in mine. She looks shocked at my gesture but continues. "How exactly do you intend on keeping it then? You met us yesterday, and we can't exactly stay." She drops my hand and glances out to Cato, who is rolling in dirt, like every little boy should. "Why not?" I ask, staring into her eyes. I finally catch her gaze. "What part of you don't know us don't you understand? Plus, I don't trust you yet either." My wolf growls at this. I turn her face towards me, making her look me in the eye.

"Don't ever think for a second that I would harm my imprint or her son." I say sternly. She looks confused. "Winter, Paul, you guys out here?" Emily calls from the porch. "Over here Emily." I call. Emily walks over to us. "So, today I am taking Winter shopping in Seattle. She is going to need new clothes and so is this cutie." Emily says tickling Cato's belly. "Wait, you don't have to do that. You have done quite enough for us already." Winter says. Emily shakes her head. "Nonsense, plus I haven't had a good shopping day in forever. So, lets go." I grab Winter's hand and drag her to the car. Emily climbs in and starts the car, while Winter, Cato and I sit in the back.

When we arrive at the mall, Emily drags Winter to the women's section, throwing a ton of clothes into her arms. Cato and I fallow behind them. "Paul, why don't you take Cato to find some boys clothes while I do Winter." I nod and lead Cato over to the boy's section. "So, what sort of clothes would your mama make you wear if she were here?" "Marvel! Mama told me about super heroes and my favorite is Black Panther." We start sorting through all the little boy's clothes. I can full hearty say I never thought I would be doing this. "Paul!?" I internally groan as the high-pitched voice met my ears. I turn around to see the fake blond bouncing over to me. "Hey… Katie…?" "It's Katherine, anyway, you haven't returned any of my calls recently. What's going on?" Cato hides behind me. You and I both kid. "Ummm, nothing much really…" "Well, I am having this party on Friday and I was… Paul, who's that?" Katie points to Cato behind me. "Well, this is-" "He's my daddy. Mommy is shopping with Auntie Emily." The look on her face was absolutely priceless! "You never told me you had a son?!"

"Well you never asked. I should be going now. Cato's mom will be wondering where we went off to." I quickly pick up Cato and his clothes and walk swiftly back to Winter and Emily. "Mama, look what Paul found!" Winter picks up Cato and looks at the shirt he is holding up. "Woah, a Black Panther shirt. He is you favorite super hero." "Yeah, because he looks like mommy." "The manliness or the awful outfit." Katie. "Excuse me?" Winter says setting Cato down. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katherine, Paul's girlfriend. Perhaps you've heard of me." Without skipping a beat Winter responds.

"No, though I think I would have remembered him mentioning a plastic knock off barbie doll, if he did." I can't help but laugh at this. I think I even heard Emily snicker a little too. "How dare you. Do you know who my father is?!" Winter crosses her arms. "Nope. Not that I would care though. Daddy's money may make you fake friends, but it doesn't make you any less of an idiot. Which is probably why your nineteen and not in collage. Could daddy not buy his way to get you into a good school with your lame ass grades? Don't worry though, I hear community collages take everyone, but then again, they only except people with personalities and souls."

The blond chick tried to say more but Winter was too quick. "Please blondie, can you just walk away before you make more of a dimwit of yourself more. Bye, Bye." The blond storms off and Winter picks up Cato. Emily and I just stare at her. "What?" She asks when she notices us. Emily and I start laughing. "That was awesome, Winter." "She was getting on my nerves. No one talks to me like that. She, needs to learn that." I pull Winter into my side, burying my face in her hair. "Well, I think Winter has enough clothes for a while. Paul, I'm hoping you were useful and actually got some clothes." I roll my eyes. "Yes, Em I did. Plenty of Marvel shirts to last a lifetime." We all start walking towards the check out.

"Emily, I have nothing to pay you back with. I can't afford this." Winter points to the clothes next to the cashier. "Please, don't worry about it. You can repay me by possibly staying here. Your family now, and family takes care of each other." Emily says hugging Winter. I slide Em a credit card. My mate will not go with out. "So, who's up for ice cream?" Emily asks picking up a few bags. "ME!" Cato yells. "Wait, what's ice cream?" Winter picks up Cato. "I guess living in the woods has its down side, huh?" We all piled back into Emily's car and drove back to La Push and went to the only ice cream shop in town. "So what flavor does the little man want?" I ask tickling Cato.

"I like rabbit." Winter face palms, Emily just laughs. "You look like the sorta man who would appreciate a good rocky road. How does that sound?" He nods. Emily gets vanilla, Cato gets rocky road, Winter gets raspberry and I get chocolate. We start to walk back to the car when the stench of leach hits my nose, blondie. "Winter!?" Winter whips her head around. "ROSE?!"


End file.
